


【Vrains】The Asphalt World

by Essenae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae
Summary: 梗来自神数老师，一个作带尊援交入门的故事内容是一些主要角色乱炖，各段CP会在文前标明，洁癖注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

在藤木游作开始后悔自己浪费时间跑到天台倾听一个转校生说话之后不到五分钟的时间内，他的秘密就被眼前看似无害的乡下纯真青年无情揭穿。  
“我、我明白，藤木君一定不想让周围人知道这件事……”转校生湿漉漉的眼睛像一头年幼的小鹿，但正是这双眼睛哄骗着自己跟他去到一个“不会被其他人打扰的地方”说话。  
虽然其中很大原因是他准确无误地喊出了自己的名字——未经提前调查的情况下，一个初来乍到的人怎么会认识自己？游作甚至不觉得能叫对自己名字的同学会超过一只手的手指数量。  
现在来看他绝对不是通过什么正道途径打听到自己的。游作微微叹气，无奈接道：“我不会和同校生进行金钱方面的来往。话说回来，你叫什么来着？”  
游作当然没有认真听过转校生的自我介绍。他当时忙着在线上聊天室安慰倒苦水的苦逼上班族，收费一小时○日元。  
“我没有约你做那种事情的意思！”穗村尊像偶像剧里的青春少女一样在脸边扇动手掌，然而在对面人的冷眼下心虚地软了手腕。他紧紧闭上平光镜片后的双眼，终于下定很大决心似的握拳：“我是想请教一下藤木君进行那种交际活动的渠道。”  
“你缺钱？”  
“稍微，吧……”  
“挣钱的方式有很多，你为什么要选择一条不合规的道路？你家里欠了黑道的高利贷？”  
穗村低下头去，不敢作声。  
游作扯了扯自己的外套领子，眺望一只摇晃的海鸥掠过阴云下的天际线。  
“一个忠告，”他说，“想在光明的正道上走下去，就不要动出卖身体除了脑子之外任何一个部位的念头。”他转回来，翠绿的双眼直对上穗村：“如果你现在去选择歪门邪道，将来会追悔莫及的。被污染过的身体在你的精神世界里永远无法洗净。快下雨了，回去吧。”  
“……正是因为……”  
游作听到穗村低着头嗫嚅了什么。  
“什么？”游作诚实地传达出自己没听清的疑惑。  
“正是因为已经没有退路了，”穗村竟然笑了，“才会想着至少把这具肮脏的肉体物尽其用……游作，你不介意我直接这么叫你吧……你知道我为什么转学吗？”  
这次轮到游作瞪着眼吞咽唾沫。  
“——因为欺负我的人背后的关系让他们无法被开除，”尊苦笑着说完，终于敢于再度抬头直面游作，“我跑到这里来避难也是被逼无奈，算是背井离乡了吧。你愿意帮我找点新的罪受吗？有报酬就好。”  
零星的雨点随机挑选天台的水泥地面进行轰炸，游作隔着校服袖子抓住穗村尊的手腕，把他拉回教学楼内。  
“我会联系你的。”  
他松手两步并作一步地冲下楼去取自己的书包。再耽搁下去下一个约会就要迟到了，游作希望这次的对象如约开了车在街口等他，他不想淋雨赶路。

——————

穗村尊收到了游作发来的邮件，他点开发现是一个网站注册地址和邀请码。游作说网站是他的一个朋友开发的，可以绝对保障个人身份信息安全——尊倒不是很在乎这些。  
他按要求填写了身份信息，上传了一张照片。照片是他刚转入新学校的时候穿着学生制服拍的证件照，照片上的他穿着新校服，对着镜头笑得有些拘谨。他认为这套秋冬制服还算是有设计感，而且能凸显出乖巧的学生身份，或许算是一些卖点吧……游作并没告诉他网站会员都是何许人也，他不太清楚要怎样迎合口味去包装自己。  
此时游作又从即时聊天软件发来几条消息。尊并没有告诉过对方任何自己的社交账号，但游作能够直接找到他的邮箱和聊天账号，让尊感到有一丝佩服，甚至怀疑起游作从事援助交际活动的深层动机。  
“还有一个人我认为值得介绍给你认识一下，是我通过其他途径认识的。”  
尊随手回复一个问号表示兴趣。  
“我这周会和他说一下，帮你约好时间。”  
“他出手蛮大方的，人很有趣……技术也不错。”  
游作连发两条，然后下线没了动静。  
尊刷新网页，发现几秒前有人给他的资料卡点了个喜欢，愉快地后仰砸进电脑椅背，在电脑椅危险的颤动中对着天花板勾起嘴角。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 了游，有点破车

鸿上了见结束一周的工作，雇佣藤木游作来陪他出席周末推不掉的游艇派对。  
社交真是该死的繁琐，不仅要考虑服装搭配和送礼问题，还不能在同伴问题上输给他人。那边那位带来的不知道是哪位十八线小模特，那边那位身边缠着的好像是某家酒吧的当红驻唱……他看了看身边瘫在躺椅里眼神放空、机械性地往嘴里塞爆米花的藤木游作，忿忿地抓来一杯酒水，看都没看内容就一饮而尽。  
尽管严格来讲了见也没到合法饮酒的年龄，但是在这种场合不公然调戏他人男/女伴或者当众飞叶子已经是文明行为了，说不定了见这样还要被嫌弃古板无趣。  
不过了见有自信游作的颜值不输在场任何一位小明星，从偶能感受到的羡慕眼神就能感受到，上次还有人试图给游作递名片被了见无情阻止过。可能这种戳一下动一下的慵懒也是他人设的一部分，但床上的游作明明不是这个画风……  
一不小心想太远，了见急忙中断了这个不适宜出现在白日的思路。  
“感情真好呢，和你的小男友，”一位了见懒得记名字的派对动物夹着烟走过来，一口烟圈喷到了见的俊脸上(“说多少次了我讨厌烟味。”)，用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肋骨，“看样子还是高中生？干干净净真确实讨人喜欢，居然舍得带出来。你看那边的财前，自己什么朋友都没带，倒是一直在打量你家这个呢。小心点别被撬墙角哦？”  
财前？财前晃？SOL的？了见警觉地看向说话人指向的角落，却只扫到一个离开的瘦高背影。  
“了见，有件事……”  
了见回头见到游作手里多了叉子和草莓慕斯，一点泛着粉色的乳白奶油粘在他唇角。  
“外面太晒了，进去说吧。”了见揩去他唇角的奶油，鬼使神差地自己舔净指尖，然后鼻尖前被游作念叨着“原来你喜欢这个吗”怼上大半块没吃完的慕斯。

——————

“你一定要在和我上床的时候提别的男人的事吗？”  
草莓慕斯奶油还留有一点挂在游作的乳尖上。鸿上了见故意重重啃上去，牙齿肯定磕破了那处娇嫩的皮肤，引发游作带着媚意的痛呼。游作又在接下来的几个深顶下抑制不住地溢出娇喘，显然脑子被快感与疼痛一并搅和成一坨粉红奶油。  
“了见……不是……”  
“我找的地方不对？”了见已经忘却了刚才一瞬间闪过的恼怒，重新投身于愉快的性事之中。眼见游作快要抵达高潮顶点，他恶劣地抽出性器，又伸手握住身下人的不让对方释放。  
“我错了了见，”游作的声音带上一丝哭腔，“请不要这样……唔……这样欺负我……”  
他毫无技法地去啄了见耳侧的皮肤试图索吻，却没有得到回应。  
“求你了，”之前喘叫得过多，游作的嗓子已经因为缺水哑了一度，“求你插进来……”  
“嗯？”了见鼓励性地回应。  
“插进来，填满我，用了见的东西把我喂饱……唔呃！”被迫说完整句羞耻台词的游作直接在被插入的时候达到高潮，痉挛着软倒，只余下发出黏腻喘息的气力。  
“你是想再把我撩硬吗，”了见扯下安全套，熟练打结后抛到一边，“这可是最后一个套了，而我们还要在这艘船上待一个晚上外加一个早午饭时间。”  
“直接射进来也没关系的，”游作诚恳地对上了见的眼神，“我喜欢和了见做，如果是了见的话我不在意。”  
鸿上了见微笑着轻哼一声，拽起高中生在他颈侧狠狠吮下一个吻痕，仿佛在为所有物盖章。

——————

结果还是做过头害人病倒了。了见委托司机送游作回公寓的路上帮他点了营养粥做外卖，嘱托他好好养病。  
谁想到游作窝在他怀里再度提起了那个曾经把了见气个半死的话题。  
“尊他人很好，真的，”游作说，“身世也蛮可怜。我总觉得他身上有种我的同类的味道——我希望能介绍他和了见认识一下。”  
拿我当什么，流浪动物收容所吗，了见无奈皱眉。  
但是也不好和病号争论。  
那好吧，了见答应，我就见他一面。时间我会找对方预约。  
他看着游作稍带欣喜的表情，心里愈发不是滋味。  
干脆明说自己对游作以外的money boy都没有兴趣，直接把人打发掉好了。

-tbc-


End file.
